When products are shipped on pallets, it is necessary to maintain a supply of pallets. Because pallets are relatively heavy and large, it is difficult to store and utilize the pallets.
Pallet dispensers are used to facilitate storage and use of pallets. Generally, these pallet dispensers support a stack of pallets and allow one pallet to drop from the bottom of the stack of pallets frequently to a conveyor which then takes the pallet away for use.
Pallet dispensers are generally fairly complex. Normally, these pallet dispensers will include a mechanism to support all but the bottom pallet. Another mechanism supports the bottom pallet and, when needed, allows the bottom pallet to drop. Such a mechanism can be very expensive, and relatively complex, having many different interrelated moving parts. Further, the dispensing mechanism must be able to work with a stack of very heavy pallets, weighing a total of 600 pounds or more. Thus, the weight of a stack of pallets creates issues with respect to a pallet dispenser. Further, pallets are frequently broken or irregular, making dispensing even more difficult.